


That one waitress...

by psycholeka



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Dating, F/F, Forgetfulness, Friends to Lovers, bold yves, chuusoul if you squint, just mentioned, kims memory is shit, mall date, shy kim lip, some ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycholeka/pseuds/psycholeka
Summary: It’s at a restaurant she’s never been to before where Jungeun falls in love with a girl
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 27





	That one waitress...

_She smelled like apples_ … Jungeun thought. The thought itself was fleeting but she was stuck in her seat. She had come here to get lunch with Yerim and Jinsoul but the latter was running late and the younger was in the bathroom. Their waiter flitted around the restaurant attending to tables, her largest being one with eight rather loud men that apparently she knew. Jungeun couldn’t be sure.

A chair scraped across the concrete, “Stop staring at Sooyoung you’re gonna scare her off.” Yerim said. It was then Jinsoul decided to make her appearance babbling about the aquarium she worked at. “My managers are such pieces of shit you know. They could’ve let me off early so I didn’t smell like the penguins by the time I got here. It was so slow they didn’t need me anyways… is she okay?” Jungeun had gone back to staring. It was magnetic.

Jinsoul giggled. “It's like she’s never been in love before.” And _that’s_ what stopped her staring. Jungeun’s back straightened and she looked at the menu. “I want a burger.” she said quietly. “Oh my god… wait.. you-” Yerim started before she was interrupted by said waitress. “Hi my name’s Sooyoung I’ll be your waiter today. What can I get you?” Jungeun opened her mouth to order before she was interrupted by Jinsoul, and again by Yerim. “What did you want Jungeun?” Yerim said. Voice dripping with sarcasm. “I just want a burger and fries-“ she shouldn’t have looked up. Pretty. There was no other word to describe her. Maybe gorgeous but that’s just a synonym. Maybe she was in love.

Yerim kicked her under the table “Yeah that’s…that’s it.” Jungeun stuttered. Sooyoung just smiled at her alone and walked towards the kitchen.

The rest of the day was mildly uneventful, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Sooyoung the waitress. She was pretty and her eyes sparkled like a wildfire. Jungeun wondered for the rest of the week if she was a maniac for thinking about a girl she’d only met once for less than an hour and Hyunjin never failed to remind her of that.

“Pining over a girl you’ll never see again?” Hyunjin taunted. “I’ll laugh but it’s not even funny at this point.” Jungeun chuckled “yeah yeah yeah laugh now but i get off in five minutes and Heejin is supposed to cover bar 2 while you’ll still be on bar support.” she countered. Hyunjin paled, she obviously didn’t know her work crush would be here today. “fuck you Kim.” Hyunjin seethed. All Jungeun could do was laugh. Using Heejin as a way to stop Hyunjin from bullying her was so effective and it made her laugh so much she almost didn’t see her.

There in line talking to her best friend from highschool Jiwoo, was Sooyoung. A venti white mocha was her order. Jungeun swore she was in love. Jiwoo was.. loud. “JUNGEUN!” she practically screamed then lowered into a near inaudible whisper “I didn’t know you worked today.” Jiwoo was animated and a terrible liar. “I told you today’s my last day this week.” she chuckled. “Hm.. I don't remember that! Anyways! Remember Yves? From high school? She came into the flower shop right before I closed and now we’re here to pick you up!” Jungeun finished off their drinks before actually responding “yeah i just need-“ Yves? from high school? She practically choked. She’d forgotten. It had been years and Yves was older than her but only by 2 years. Her and Jiwoo were cousins of all things and Jungeun and Jiwoo were friends- “I was waiting for you to remember me. I just didn’t didn’t want to remind you.” Yves laughed. Jungeun ran to the back.

She’d forgotten her high school crush then spent half a week thinking about her. Her life was obviously a comedy. And now here she was shopping with the girl she’d apparently had a crush on for years. She looked good in everything she tried on, but there was this one leather jacket that drove Jungeun up a wall.

It was getting late and she didn’t remember when Jiwoo left… she didn’t remember when they started holding hands either. “Remember back then in highschool-“ Yves started

“No.”

“Well obviously not but still-“

“Yves I barely remember what I did at work I can’t remember 2015.”

Yves chuckled “Well be quiet and let me remind you. It was my senior year and I wanted to ask you out so bad but I thought it would look weird to bring a sophomore to prom so I just went with Jinsoul as friends. Then I asked my brother, Seonghwa, if we would be a cute couple and he just shrugged and told me it wouldn’t matter anyways cause I was graduating. He was right at the time but here we are four years later. In each other's orbit… again.”

Jungeun had stopped moving a while ago. It was like electricity was barreling down her spine. She couldn’t have heard that right. There was no way. She stopped walking a while ago so there she was standing there in the middle of the sidewalk holding hands with the girl she’s had a crush on for a week. “You don’t have to lie you know.” she sighed. Yves just laughed. “Would I be here at eight pm holding hands with you in the middle of the street if I didn’t like you at least a little?” She supposed it had to be true. “give me your phone.” Yves sighed. Jungeun scrambled around her pockets for her phone. “Listen, I have to go, my train is coming but I'll text you later yeah?” Nodding slowly Jungeun wandered home.

The next morning she woke up to a text: _last night was nice but can we please_ _go on an actual date without me having to bribe Jiwoo with going to the aquarium for some girl she_ likes?

Jungeun smiled realizing that now she was dating Sooyoung, or Yves… it didn’t matter. She had a girlfriend now. And she also had to yell at Jinsoul later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s me i haven’t been writing my other story cause i had writers block but i’m halfway through and i was hoping this would get me out of it. anyways i got suspended on twitter so i’m @hongjoongshoney now :/ follow me there if you want


End file.
